el desaparecido
by mesias619
Summary: uno del clan hamato desapareció sin dejar ni una nota y ahora, despues de 8 años regresa ¿que le habra pasado en todo ese tiempo? secuela de 'de pinta' (ocxkarai) (caseyxoc)
1. 8 años despues

8 años despues

"¿bueno?... a hola mamá... si claro... sabes que estare ahi, jamas he olvidado tu cumpleaños... no, los chicos aun siguen de viaje tal vez mañana lleguen... claro, se los digo en cuanto esten aqui... te hablo mas tarde... chao_bien espero que casey llegue pronto, este lugar es demasiado grande para que solamente yo la arregle" se decia ella misma al ver la guarida hecha un basusero (exepto por el dojo y la habitacion de splinter) era increible como el tiempo volaba, ahora era una adulta hecha y derecha, con su propia casa, su trabajo de piloto aereo y con los amigos de siempre

April habia abierto una tienda de antigüedades con la ayuda de su padre y casey quien la reemplazaba cada vez que surgia algo importante, hablando de el aun sigue recorriendo las calles de nueva york por las noches para patear traseros

Con las tortugas casi nada a cambiado, la unica diferencia es que ahora estan mas altos y practicamente a la misma estatura, pero de ahi en adelante todo sigue igual

Del unico que no tenian noticias era de bryan, la ultima vez que lo vio le dijo que un buscatalentos de wwe le ofrecio ser un luchador y el acepto, eso fue ya hace 6 años

Luego de una busqueda por parte de las autoridades dedujieron que a lo mejor el estaba en otro país a manos de algun grupo de secuestradores, pero ella sabia que bryan no era alguien debil y que el era capaz de salir de un problema asi

Desde hace unas 3 semanas leonardo le dijo que el y su familia irian a japon para conocer sus raices asi que casey y ella estaban encargados del patruyaje nocturno siendo una noche ella y otra casey, paso cerca de media hora cuando jones, aparecio

"Hola hana, ya llegue"

"¿se podria saber donde rayos estabas jones? Este lugar es demasiado para mi"

"Acaso ¿te pteocupaste por mi?"

"No, por mi, casey mañana llegan los chicos y este lugar esta para llorar"

"Ahi por favor, ni que fuera para tanto"

"Splinter no quiere su casa sucia para nada, si no me ayudas en esto jones, te juro que te hecho la culpa por el desorden"

"¡oye eso no es justo!"

"Sabes como es el sensei cuando esta enojado asi que o me ayudas o sufres"

"Si no queda de otra... te ayudo"

7:00 pm/6 horas despues

El lugar se encontraba impecable, el cuarto de leo fue demaciado facil de arreglar ya que la unica cosa que se encontraba fuera de su lugar era un muñeco del capitan rya, el verdadero reto fueron los de mikey y rapha quienes los tenian hecho un asco

7:00 pm / 6 horas despues

"Bien, ya terminamos" comento ella orgullosa del resultado "cuando lleguen de seguro nos van a agradecer"

"Que bueno que acabamos, nesecito un descanso" termino por dejarse caer en el pendaño sentado

"Ni que fuera para tanto"

"¡¿6 horas no son tanto?!"

"Claro que no, ademas ya necesitabas ejercitarte"

"Como sea, trajiste tu laptop"

"Ammm si ¿para que la ocupas?"

"Pues ya que ayude en todo esto nesecito algo de distraccion"

"Si nada mas es para eso entonces no te lo dare"

"Oye, te ayude con todo el desorden siendo amenazado, meresco una recopensa"

"¿pero por que precisamente mi laptop?"

"Es eso o en dinero y tu sabes ya dos cosas en especial de mi, cobro caro y soy insistente"

"En eso tienes razon, eres terco como una mula"

"¡oye!"

"Pero estas en lo cierto, tu me ayudaste asi que toma" le entrega su herramienta de trabajo "pero por nada del mundo lo dañes"

"¿alguna vez he dañado las cosas de los demas? No me contestes"

Ni era necesario, todo lo que jones tocaba termminaba o roto o incendiado

Despues de eso hana fue a la cocina a prepararse un té, estaba con dolor de cabeza y una bebida como esa le recomfortaria bastante sobretodo por que se la paso escuchando la mayor parte del tiempo a casey quejarse por esas actividades, mientras tanto el ya mencionado encendio el aparato y entro a internet, ingreso el link de youtube ya que queria escuchar buena musica, pero en eso recordo a su viejo amigo, segun recordaba el veia videos que no les mostraba a nadie y una vez hana menciono el titulo el cual era... era... a si, la familia del barrio, al buscarlo encontro varios capitulos teniendo en las portadas a un anciano enojado, un extraño con peinado afro, otro con moikana y a lo que podria ser su hijo, entro a uno que se llamaba nac ops / with subtitles

Gaspar: andale noruego vas wey disparale cabron

Noruego: ya no tengo balas Gaspar

Gaspar: ¿ya no tienes granadas wey?

Noruego: no mas tengo una Gaspar, ahí te va te la presto

Gaspar: no mames noruego eres un pende…

Pero su personaje de x- box fue mandado a volar

Gaspar: ¡que pendejo eres noruego!

Noruego: pendejo tu wey yo sigo vivo

Gaspar: me caga jugar contigo cabron

Noruego: voy a desarmar la bomba abuelo, cúbreme

Abuelo: ¿Cómo se juega esta mamada Gasparcito? Ayúdame cabron

Noruego: eres una nalga abuelo, deja de chocar con las paredes wey

Abuelo: ¡callate pendeja!

Gaspar: tranquilo abuelo, mira voltéame a ver wey, voltéame a ver

Abuelo: ¿Qué hago gasparcito?

Gaspar: mira con la palanquita izquierda te mueves, con la…

Noruego: aprieta el b abuelo, aprieta el b

Gaspar: no mames abuelo eso es para las granadas no le hagas caso al…

Pero su personaje murió

Gaspar: ¡no mames noruego!

Abuelo: te mate cabron

Noruego: no sabes lo cagado que te vez cuando explotas Gaspar

Gaspar: ta madre, bueno ya weyes vamos a desarmar la bomba

Abuelo: Gasparcito

Gaspar: ¿Qué paso abuelo?

Abuelo: que chistoso es la vida mijo, la escopeta que traigo es la misma marca con la que mataron al pendejo de tu padre

Gaspar: no mames abuelo

Noruego: ¿enserio abuelo? ¿y cómo lo mataron wey?

Abuelo: pues mira… sabes que mejor vamos a recrearlo pendeja

Gaspar: no mames

Noruego: ¿Dónde me pongo abuelo?

Abuelo: ponte aquí como a 3 metros de mí y te voy a disparar en los huevos

Gaspar: ¡no mamen pendejos!

Noruego: ¿aquí esta bien abuelo?

Abuelo: ahí esta perfecto, ahora según los reportes después del escopetazo, tu papá… perdón, el pendejo de tu padre gasparcito, se agarro sus huevos o lo que eran sus huevos y empezó a correr pidiendo ayuda

Gaspar: es tu hijo abuelo no mames

Abuelo: ¿estas listo pendeja?

Noruego: listo abuelo

Gaspar: ¡chinguen a su puta madre!

Abuelo: ahí te va cabron

Y le dispara en ya saben donde

Abuelo: ahora corre y grita pendeja

Noruego: ayuda, ayuda

Abuelo: recuerda que ya no tienes huevos, ajusta la voz, ajusta la voz

Esta vez lo ajusto sonando gay

Abuelo: perfecto

Gaspar: no mamen cabrones

Abuelo: creo que es importante que sepas como paso Gasparcito

Gaspar: bueno ya weyes, ¿vamos a desarmar la bomba o no?

Noruego: vamos Gaspar, yo te si…

En eso aparece en el juego una chica muy sensual

Noruego: tu hermana esta en línea Gaspar, tu hermana esta en línea

Gaspar: no mames

Abuelo: me la voy a coger noruego, cúbreme pendeja

Gaspar: aquí no se puede coger abuelo no ma…

Por razones extrañas el abuelo se estaba clavándose a la hermana de Gaspar detrás de un arbusto

Gaspar: no mames

Abuelo: cúbreme noruego y luego yo te cubro pendeja

Noruego: ahí va una granada de humo

Y el abuelo sigui con lo suyo

Noruego: ahora me toca a mi abuelo, cúbreme

Abuelo: aquí nada mas cojo yo pendeja

Y le dispara en los huevos

Gaspar: puta madre

Y termina el episodio

"jajajaja con razon bryan se la pasaba diciendo palabrotas" antes casey hubiera reventado de la risa, pero a estas alturas el humor negro no le importaba tanto

despues de que hana saliera com su te, le pregunto que ¿que estaba viendo? Casey solo le demostro el video y hana nego con la cabeza, no entendia como eso era gracioso, tomo su té, le quito la laptop por seguridad y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

8:00 am

No eran ni las 10 de la mañana cuando a alguien se le ocurrio la 'brillante' idea de robar, era un flacucho con pasamontañas quien subia por las escaleras de emergencia para no ser visto, lamentablemente hana se encontraba cerca de su posicion lista para dejarlo como muñeco de trapo

Ahora ella tambien tenia un traje de combate, consistia en una camisa nylon sin mangas con unos pantalones spandex que de arriba para abajo apenas llegaban a cubrir las rodillas y unas zapatillas ligeras, todo de negro al igual que su banda que le habia regalado splinter hace tiempo, llevaba unos cuantos shurikens, bombas de humo caseros y sus dos kunais

Aquel sujeto llego a techo del edificio dispuesto a pasar al otro que se encontraba junto para tener garantizada su escape, pero una especie de estrella negra que se clavó en el suelo lo detuvo en seco

"¡¿quien anda ahi?!" Pregunto alterado el sujeto volteando en todos lados sin encontrar al culpable

No paso mucho cuando una mujer aparecio a un par de metros de donde se encontraba, el sujeto con tan solo verla ya queria hacerla suya

"mira que tenemos aqui, dime preciosa ¿que hace un amor como tu aqui arriba?" Pregunto el acercandose sin saber lo que iba a venir despues

"Solo vine a ver quien era el primer idiota que lo preguntara?" Respondio seriamente

"oh vamos, solo quiero conversar contigo"

"Pues yo no opino lo mismo"

"No te arrepentiras, es mas ¿por que no mejor bajamos y nos vamos a un lugar mas 'privado'? ¿que te parece? Muñeca" esto lo dijo ya en un tono lujurioso

"¿como me dijiste?" Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no le agradaba para nada que le dijeran asi y mucho menos alguien como aquella persona

"Te dije 'muñeca' o ¿que no te gusta que te diga asi?"

"Para serte sincera... " endurece sus puños y se abalanza sobre el "... no"

Dos puñetasos, uno en la cara y el otro en el estomago para despues darle una patada

"¡me las a pagar maldita!" Amenazo cun su navaja en la mano, ella solo le señalo que la atacara

Corrio directo a ella con el arma en alto, ella solo que moverse unos centimetros para no salir herida y para tambien provocarle una caida a su atacante, toma el brazo con la navaja y comienza a doblarla del lado contrario

"Repitemelo en la cara"

"¡no, no ya me rindo, me rindo!"

"Eso pense" saca una cuerda y lo amarra de las muñecas "la polocia vendra en un momento asi que te recomiendo que no intentes escapar" "_y yo que pensaba que me divertiria_"

(Ultimate spider-man OST - race theme loop version 2) sintio ella una sensacion rara, como si algo se acercara, al principio lo ignoro pero en segundos esa sensacion se disparo de tal forma que si fuera posible se envenenaria ella sola (0:18) mientras vigilaba al ladron hecho un vistazo hacia abajo del edificio, solo se veia ventanas de departamentos y mas abajo un callejon con todo y la obscuridad que la caracterisaba (0:27) dos pisos abajo del techo alguien rompio una ventana con su cuerpo cayendo y rondando en la azotea de otro edificio y hana al verlo 'en primera fila' noto que llevaba consigo un frasco de mutageno, lo cual era raro pues se supone que esas cosas dejaron de existir hace tiempo "esto sera divertido" comenzo a perseguirlo recorriendo en total 7 calles (0:44) el llego a una azotea pero rodeada de otros edificios y hana lo alcanzo "muy bien krang, dame el mutageno y no te lastimare, no tanto" el extraño llevaba un chaleco con capucha el cual antes era una chaqueta, un pantalon de mezclilla obscuro, unos tenis y unos guantes sin dedos igual de negros cuando volteo a verla le sonrio de lado demaciado arrogante para molestarla, mas le molesto el no saber quien era pues la capucha y los lentes de sol no ayudaban (1:01) de manera sobrehumana salto al otro techo para seguir corriendo, no paso mucho cuando hana lo alcanzo y el seguia sonriendo asi provocando mas a hana, aquel tipo o era un experto en parkourt o era el hijo perdido de piter parker por que el no solo realizo el super salto, tambien pasaba por los estrechos espacios de escaleras de construccion como si nada al igual que con barrotes, bigas, etc. Pero lo que le infarto fue cuando bajaron a un callejon y destapo una coladera ¡iria a la guiarida!

(1:54) en las alcantarillas

Ambos no flaquearon a pesar de esta en un lugar estrecho con agua que alentaban sus pasos, hana estaba muy sorprendida de que aquel no cayera bajo los efectos de aquellos olores, luego pasaron por una puerta que conectaba con el tren subterráneo, ahí hana perdía la paciencia pues ella corría por una parte alejada de las vías mientras que el otro estaba encima de una de ellas corriendo sin problemas, pero esa ira de hana comenzó a ser cambiado por preocupación al ver dos trenes una en dirección contraria al otro y aquel idiota estaba en medio de los dos (2:29) el 'krang' salto quedando en medio de os dos girando un poco y se aferro al tren que iba en su dirección, hana cuando lo logro ver estaba hecha una fiera, aquel se creía lo mejor y lo demostraba con esa estúpida sonrisa, se soltó al ver que llegaba a una desviación y los dos corrieron a la par, nadie subía o baja la velocidad pero hana ya estaba cansándose y debía terminar con esto ya, su oportunidad fue cuando llegaron cercas de la guarida (3:04) cuando el sospechoso intento entrar hana salto y tacleo al sujeto terminando en medio de la sala y ella sobre el

"muy bien maldito, ya te divertiste ahora dime ¿Quién eres y por que tienes un frasco de mutageno?" le pregunto ella sujetando sus brazos en el suelo

"con respecto al mutageno, se lo quite a un robot con cerebro en vez de estomago, y en cuanto a quien soy mhmhmhmh creo que tu tendrás que averiguarlo"

"con mucho gusto"

En un movimiento rápido le quito los anteojos quedando impactada al ver quien tenía en frente

"¿me extrañaste nena?"


	2. historia de bryan

"¿t-tu?" Fue todo lo que le dijo, bryan quien desaparecio por varios años estaba justo en frente de ella, los dos se sientan y se quedan frente a frente

"Claro ¿a quien mas esperabas?" Pero su sonrisa arrogante se desbanecio al recibir su tradicional golpe en la cabeza "auch, bueno ¿cuando dejaras de hacerme eso?" Pero noto a hana con la mirada en el suelo, su cabello la cual ya estaba mas largo cubria sus ojos "¿estas bien?"

"Eres, el mas idiota, tarado, imbecil y estupido que jamas haya conicido" aquello hizo que bryan frunciera el seño, luego sin saberlo fue abrazado por su amiga con todas sus fuerzas (sin dañarlo claro) "te extrañamos mucho" decia ella llorando pero de alegria, bryan sonrio cariñosamente ante eso y correspondio el abrazo comenzando tambien a soltar algunas lagrimas, la verdad ya extrañaba a su familia y para el, hana era su hermana

"Yo tambien te extrañe hana"

"¿donde has estado en todo este tiempo?" Pregunto desaciendo el abrazo "tus padres te han buscado por todos lados, no tienes ni idea de como reaccionaron cuando les llego la noticia"

"Si ya me lo imagino, por suerte los visite ayer"

"¿pero y entonces? ¿en donde te metiste todo este tiempo?" bryan cambio de feliz a serio he incluso, un poco molesto

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora"

"pero ¿por que no? Dime que paso"

"Te dije que no quiero tocar ese tema"

"Bryan" toco su mejilla y la acaricio tiernamente "tu sabes, que puedes confiar en mi, si sucedio algo que no es muy agradable no te lo cayes, yo escuchare y ademas dejarte eso podria hasta enfermarte"

"¿quien eres tu y que le hiciste a hana?" Pregunto ya fuera de ese estado depresivo, pero ese roce en su mejilla lo saco de onda

"Ja ja, muy chistoso, ya enserio"

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes antes de hablar

"Esos malditos krangs..."

Flasback/bryan pvo

Me encontraba dentro de un edificio el cual se encontraria el caza talentos, pero lo unico que recibi fue un dardo tranquilizante en mi cuello

Cuando desperte, todo era blanco y borroso, no lograba distinguir lo que tenia al frente y sentia algo metalico en mis muñecas y tobillos

"¿que... que ocurre?" Me pregunte sin recibir respuesta alguna "¿donde estoy? ¿que esta pasando?"

"Krang se encuentra preparado para prueba del mutageno en el conocido como crow"

"No se si sepan pendejos, pero deje de ser crow hace tiempo" les conteste, con solo su forma de hablar ya entendia un poco las cosas, hasta que recorde lo que mencionaron ¿planeaban usar el mutageno conmigo?

"El sujeto conocido como crow declaro que ya no conocido como crow"

"Krang debe enfocarse en lo importante y no en cosas irrelevantes"

"Krang tiene razon, krang debe comenzar con el experimento"

Comence a alterarme, no queria para nada convertirme en un mutante como baxter o como bradfor o xever, no es por tener a las tortugas en contra, pero simplemente no queria ser un fenomeno de mierda

"¡dejenme de una buena vez, yo ni me meti con ustedes ahora" trate de convenserlos de que me dejaran ir, pero era inutil "esperen ¿que es esa cosa?" observe que era el mutageno en una jeringa, me movi queriendo evitarlo pero "no por favor, no quiero ser mutante, no lo hagan" me la insertaron en mi brazo derecho en una de las venas, esa cosa era tan ardiente que sentia que me quemaba, poco a poco mi vista fue nublandose, mas no asi el dolor no desaparecia"

Fin flasback/fin pvo

"Esa es la razon del por que desapareci"

"Pero bryan, tu aun te vez normal"

"Es que no me viste en mis dias como mutante"

"Si dices eso, entonces ¿como volviste a ser humano? Que yo recuerde donnie dejo de hacer retro-mutageno hace tiempo"

"Use otra version de esa cosa, pero como habras notado no soy todo humano, de otra forma no saltaria 15 metros"

"Si verdad, oye se que esto no es lo adecuado, pero... ¿como eras siendo mutante?"

"La verdad ni se, solo se lo que karai me dijo"

"¡¿que?! Espera ¿karai?"

"Hay no, ya dije de mas" se golpeo la frente con su mano despues de la tonteria

"¿donde la encontraste? ¿donde esta ahora? ¿si sabes que splinter la a buscado desde lo de oroku?"

"¡Bueno ya parale!" Hana quedo en silencio pero aun viendolo con seriedad "te contare todo, pero parte de la historia me la conto ella"

Flasback-hace 4 años

Karai caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de las vegas estando vestida como una motociclista (es la misma vestimenta que uso cuando conocio a april), habia regresado de sus asuntos en su natal japon aunque seria mas largo las cosas si no se hubiece presentado la 'muerte' de su 'padre'

"Vaya, con razon dicen que lo que sucede en las vegas, se queda en las vegas" menciono al ver personas que salian de los lugares de apuestas quejarse de su mala suerte, siguio su camino observando los edificios de esa cuidad, la verdad le imptesionaban los precios por noche en alguno de los hoteles de ahi, con la catidad que mostraban tendria suficiente para un auto o para la renta de una casa por un año

En eso escucho a lo lejos unos gritos de algunas personas, creyendo que era algun evento no le hizo caso pero esos gritos fueron aumentando por lo que volteo a ver atras observando lo que atemorizaba a las personas, un monstruo de 3 metros de piel obscura con franjas rojas contado con solo la boca y dobles garras se encontraba destruyendo todo a su paso (vean la version symbionte de wolverine he imaginenselo de franjas rojas en vez de amarillas) la bestia tomo un auto cual si fuese una pluma y lo lanzó a uno de los edificios

"Que bien, por fin algo con que entretenerme" decia con una sonrisa confiada de acabarlo, saco su katana de no se donde y corrio directo con el monstruo, este tomo un carro dispuesto a repetir la accion cuando un golpe en la espalda, no lo daño nada pero si lo desconcentro

"GROAAAAAAAAA" el monstruo volteo a verla quedando frente a frete

"Huy ya te enojaste" karai salto esquivando unas filosas garras de metal, en el segundo intento uso su katana para defenderse

"GROAAAAAAAAAA" karai a pesar de haber entrenado mucho tiempo, su fuerza no era la suficiente para siquiera inclinar al monstruo, retiro el arma de las garras he intento partirlo por la mitad, pero fue sujetada de la cabeza y lanzada a variovarios metros chocando con un auto

"Ni creas que con eso me venceras" rapidamente se levanto he intento un nuevo ataque en el cual al estar lo suficientemente cerca se deslizo pasando por abajo de la criatura, salto y le incrusto su katana en el brazo izquierdo "toma esto maldita basura" pero no ocurrio lo que queria, no hubo sangre, ni quegidos, ni mareos por parte de la bestia, solo un gruñido "¿pero como?" La mano izquierda tomo la katana y azoto junto con ella a karai en el suelo, lo volvio a tomar de la cabeza y salto a un edificio volviendo a estrellarla

"ggrrrrrrr"

Karai empezo a levantarse con dificultad "eres un sujeto muy fuerte, pero de nada te servira todo ese poder" se apoyo en su katana mientras lo miraba

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG" rugio tratando de rebanarla con sus dobles garras, karai dio una voltereta y en un pequeño espacio, logro dañar su pecho dejandole una herida en diagonal

"¿eso es todo lo que tienes yogi?" Su confianza comenso a bajar al verlo regenerarse, sin embargo no fue del todo completo ya que se formo una cicatriz

Fue en ese momento cuando la criatura se abalanzo sobre karai comenzando una brutal paliza a ella, por mas que la kunoichi tratara de golpearlo, esquivarlo o tan siquiera tocarlo, solo lo provocaba mas y recibi golpes de esa cosa, karai cayo de espaldas en el ultimo golpe, su ropa dejo de existir quedando su armadura del clan hecha trisas, arecia una naunfraga recien salvada

A pesar de tener muchos rasguños, moretones y a lo mucho varias costillas rotas, logro levantarse con mucha dificultad, ella tenia el precentimiento de que de seguir asi moriria al instante, pero no sentia miedo ni deprecion, estaba orgullosa de caer en batalla al salvar las vidas de las personas aunque la mayoria no les caia bien

Trato de encestarle un ultimo ataque con su katana pero el monstruo con solo un golpe termino dejandola inconsiente, con una sola mano tomo ambas de la kunoichi alzandola en el aire

"GROAAAAAAA..." estaba por acabar con ella sin embargo sintio una punzada en el hombro izquierdo, momentos despues un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo

Debido a eso solto a karai antes de caer y retocerse del dolor, karai comenzo a despertar observando a la criatura moverse de forma irregular

"¿estas bien?" Pregunto un señor de 45 años de pelo castaño

"Si estoy bien" el señor le tendio la mano ayudandola a levantarse, luego karai observo al mutante "¿que es lo que le ocurre?"

"Administre un quimico que rebierte los efectos del mutageno, provocando que el mutante vuelva a su estado normal"

"¿quiere decir retro-mutageno?"

"En resumen si"

Pronto la criatura fue disminuyendo de tamaño y sus rasgos comenzaban a ser mas humanas

"Aunque no se cuanto dure"

"¿como que no sabe cuanto durara?"

"Esta sustancia esta en fase de experimentacion, aun no lo he provado"

"AAAAAAAAHH" escucharon el grito del que alguna vez fue mutante, karai se impacto al ver quien era

"Por dios ¿bryan?"

"¿lo conoces?"

"Si, es... un amigo"

"En ese caso hay que llevarlo a mi laboratorio"

Sin perder tiempo llevaron a bryan a la casa del señor el cual se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad

Tiempo despues

"aah ¿que... que paso?" Comenzo a despertar el muchacho tomandose de la cabeza por el repentino mareo, al abrir los ojos bien noto que se encontraba en una habitacion simple, al frente estaba la television, a su derecha una ventana grande, a su izquierda un closet de puerta corredisa y una mesita de noche "vaya, el que me haya traido aqui de seguro es un pinche ricote" en eso alguien entra

"Parece que ya despertaste"

"¡¿k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k...?!" Bryan quedo sorprendido al ver a la kunoichi del pie, luego recibio un zape "¡¿karai?!"

"Si, soy yo tarado"

"¿p-p-pero como?"

"Luego me preguntas, ahora lo importante es que te recuperes"

"¿y como pa que o que? Si yo me siento bien" luego sintio que le aplastaban el pecho "retiro lo dicho, estoy de la fregada"

"¿alguna vez dejas de decir groserias?"

"aaaa no"

"Como sea, te traje algo de comida" le entrega una bandeja con frutas, el toma una manzana y le dio un mordisco

"¿donde me encuentro?"

"En una casa a las afueras de las vegas"

"¿QUE?"

"No grites"

"Perdon, pero si mal no recuerdo yo estaba en nueva york hace unas horas"

"Pues no fue asi, y por sierto hiciste un gran desastre haya afuera"

"¿como que yo hize un desastre? ¿de que hablas?"

"¿que no te acuerdas? Estuviste arrojando autos a lo loco por todos lados"

"Si fuera asi, me acordaria perfectamente"

"Ademas estuviste a punto de matarme"

"¿como lo sabes?"

"Por que yo luche contra ti"

Interrupción

"Espera, espera ¿que demonios hacia ella en las vegas?" Pregunto hana no entendiendo esa parte

"Siempre tuvo curiosidad de visitar ese lugar, no creas que queria apostar"

"Ok ¿y quien fue el que te devolvio a la normalidad?"

"John Ashford, un cientifico especialisado en la genetica y recientememte en el mutageno"

"Nunca oi de el"

"La comunidad cientifica lo dio por loco cuando expuso su teoria de la existencia de los krangs"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, despues de ese dia paso el tiempo, fueron 3 semanas lo que tarde en recuperarme pero con karai la cosa era diferente

Continuación

Despues de buscar por media ciudad lograron encontrar un motel, el mas barato ya que la kunoichi no contaba con tanto dinero, karai vestia unos jeans grises con una camisa blanca de manga corta, chaleco negro, unos tenis rosa y una boina, mientras que bryan vestia camisa, chaqueta, pantalon y zapatos de color negro (salio muy darks ¿no?)

"¿me podrias explicar por que debo ir contigo?" Pregunto bryan irritado

"Por que soy la unica que sabe como llegar a nueva york y por que tengo el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir unas semanas"

Despues de pagarle a un gordo buscaron su habitacion, una cama quin sizes, dos mesitas de noche con lamparas, una television, un baño y un espejo en la puerta era lo que habia dentro

"Bueno, al menos la cama se ve comoda" estaba por acostarse el joven, pero lo detuvo karai

"¿a donde crees que vas?"

"Pues a acostarme"

"Ni creas, yo me quedo con la cama y tu te duermes en el suelo"

"Eso no es justo, la cama es lo bastante grande para que los dos podamos dormir"

"Pero yo no quiero dormir junto a ti, asi que o me obedeces o te dejo de ayudar"

"No mas por que no tengo feria" molesto por la amenaza bryan entro al baño a darse una ducha, por parte de karai encendio la television sintonisando un canal donde en ese momento pasaban una pelicula de terror, despes de bañarse bryan tomo sus pantalones y se coloco la toalla en el cuello

"Bien el baño esta libre por si quieres..." no pudo completar la oracio ya que karai ya no tenia ni la chaqueta ni la camisa, solo su sosten y unas bendas, karai al notarlo se cubrio con sus brazos avergonsada y muy furiosa

"¡¿que rayos haces aqui?! ¡largate afuera antes de que te rompa todos los huesos!" Pero hizo todo lo contrario, comenzo a acercarse lentamente a la chica "¡te lo advierto!" Karai empezo a retroceder por pura inercia llegando a tocar el muro "¡¿acaso quieres que te mate?!"

"¿que fue lo que te paso?" Señalo el muchacho la parte donde tenia las bendas

"¿esto? Es solo una herida no es nada grave, ahora muevete de una vez..."

"Fui yo ¿verdad?" Estaba hablando con tal seriedad que la sorprendio "karai dime con toda sinceridad ¿que fue lo que hice mientras era un mutante?"

No entendia por que, pero comenzo a sentirse nerviosa por la pregunta

"Pues... tu... ¿seguro quieres que te lo diga?"

"Estoy seguro"

"aaaahh de acuerdo, adekas de los autos estabas destruyendo lo que sea que estaba en frente tuyo, toda la gente huia y la mayoria de los establecimientos instalaron barricadas en caso de que entraras, cuando quise detenerte tu no parecias cansarte si no lo contrario, atacabas con mas fuerza"

"¿Eso significa que...?"

"No, no heriste a nadie"

El se sienta en la orilla de la cama aun con su semblante serio

"¿que mas te hice mientras peleábamos?"

"Solo golpeabas a diestra y siniestra, logre esquivar la mayoria"

"Pues por lo que veo no parece" ella bajo la mirada "dejame te reviso" se acerco a ella muy precipitadamente

"¿que-que haces?" Estaba muy nerviosa ante la accion de bryan y eso que era una ninja entrenada para no sentir emociones, pero todas esas enseñansas se fueron al carajo cuando sintio como el, delicadamente retiraba parte de las bendas, estaba cubierta de moretones por todos lados y la mayoria de los rasguños habian cicatrizado pero aun asi preocuparon al joven, comenzo a acariciar la piel blanca de la ex-miembro del pie cuidando de no dañarla, siguio asi hasta llegar un poco mas arriba sintiendo una de las costillas fuera de su lugar

"Lo mas probable es que te duela, pero necesito acomodarla para que no se solde mal" luego miro directamente al rostro de la chica "¿puedo?"

"Si claro" lo siguiente fue un click por parte del hueso ya acomodado, karai ahogo un grito por el dolor que sinto, pero poco a poco desaparecio "gracias"

"no fue nada, ahora ¿va enserio lo de dormir en el suelo?" volvio a su actitud de siempre

"asi es ¿a poco creías que te dejaría dormir en la cama?" dicho esto bryan bajo la mirada con lagrimas

"awww y yo que quería dormir"

Interrupción

hana miro a su amigo entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa de medio lado, prácticamente una mirada entre divertida y malvada

"emmmm ¿tengo algo en la cara?" pregunto bryan

"nop"

"y entonces ¿por que me miras así?"

"por nada en especial, ya anda continua"

"¿esta bien? cuando salimos de las vegas accidentalmente llegamos al llamado valle de la muerte, por suerte no estábamos tan lejos de la civilización, luego pasamos por utah, colorado, nebraska, iowa, illinois y así hasta llegar a washington dc"

Continuación

"ya deja de tomar fotos" le reclamo su compañera harta de estar deteniendoce solamente para eso

"oye yo nunca estuve en washington, quiero aprovechar ahora que estoy aquí"

"hazlo en otra ocasión por favor, ya deberíamos estar buscando un lugar donde descansar"

"hay no seas amargada, desde que nos volvimos a ver te la has pasado con esa actitud"

"por que yo soy la encargada de administrar el dinero que queda, lo cual no es mucho gracias a que 'alguien' se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar ese tonto celular"

"oye esta cosa tonta es útil, no por nada te salvo el pellejo un par de ocasiones"

"mas bien atrajo la atención de pervertidos y el de un asesino lunático"

"bueno admito que no ayudo mucho en esas ocasiones, pero debes admitir que esta muy bueno el aparatito"

"En vez de seguir tomando fotos ¿por que no mejor buscamos un lugar para entrenarte?"

"¿entrenar? Hum no estaria mal, el problema es que nunca he escuchado que existiera un cuadrilatero cerca de aqui"

"¿quien dijo que entrenarias lucha libre?"

"¿no lo hare?"

"Claro que no, a partir de ahora y segun tus habilidades, practicaras kung fu"

"¿QUE? pero si..."

"Nada de peros, tus tecnicas de lucha libre no son suficientes y la prueba esta en lo que sucedio en chicago"

"Me tomaron desprevenido y eran 20"

"Yo he luchado contra 40 y nunca he sido vencida"

"Si claro, hasta que yo apareci"

Los dos abrieron los ojos de mas, recordar eso los ponia demaciado nerviosos

"_¿pero que chingados me pasa? Esto no es normal, nunca me he puesto nervioso a luchar contra un delincuente... exepto cuando me enfrente a destructor, pero cuando hablo con karai me termino bloqueando, si tan solo tuviera un maldito psicologo para saber que me sucede_" luego volteo a ver a su compañera de viaje "_hay mamá, que hermosa esta... ¿PERO QUE FREJADOS ME PASA?_" Volteo a otro lado con la cara muy roja

En la mente de karai

"_Ojala sea cierto lo que me dijo hana hace tiempo, no soportaria que mi padre me rechace, aunque si me lo meresco_" en eso voltea a ver a bryan "_y espero que leo no me desprecie cuando sepa que ya no siento lo mismo por el, si no que ahora es alguien mas_"

Interrupcion

"Bueno ya hana, has estado mirandome asi ya mucho rato como si algo desagradable me fuera a pasar" expreso ya enfadado de esa mirada

"Lo siento, es que no puedo evitar notar que te gusta karai" respondio la kunoichi aun con la mirada poniendo nervioso a su amigo

"Bu-bu-bueno ¿y eso que te importa?"

"Anda dime ¿puedes saltarte a la parte en que te le declaras? Por que no creo que aun no lo sepa"

"Creo que april ya te contagio su locura de lo cursi"

"No por que si fuera asi, tu ya no tendrias hombros de tanto agitarlos"

"... tienes razon"

"Bueno ya saltate a cuando le dijiste lo que sentias"

"aaaahh esta bien" contesto fastidiado "ya estabamos a tan solo tres ciudades de llegar a nueva york y aun siendo ella una kunoichi experimentada y yo un tipo rudo, al final terminamos haciendo la estupides de cualquier persona con poca autoestima

Continuacion

Los dos se encontraban en un pueblo de paso, el dinero comenzaba a escasear al igual que la comida y el haber vendido el celular no ayudo mucho

"¿cuanto queda ahorrado?" Pregunto el muchacho

"Nos queda para la comida de una semana o para una noche en un hotel de paso"

"Prefiero la primera opcion"

"Igual yo"

Ambos se sujetaron el estomago ya que no habian probado bocado en 2 dias por motivos de ahorro

Llegaron a un callejon el cual, como todos los demas estaba en obscuridad total (tipico, teniendo caminos iluminados con faroles y se agarran el mas peligroso)

"¿crees que haya sido buena idea el haber venido por aqui?"

"Que acaso ¿es miedo lo que escucho?"

"No es que tenga miedo, pero normalmente aqui sucede lo malo"

"Deberias ver menos peliculas de terror, esto es la vida real asi que no creo que algo asi llegue..." Un monton de sujetos los tomaron de sorpresa agarrandolos de los brazos para que no escaparan "... a pasar"

"¿decias algo karai?"

"Callate"

El que parecia ser el lider se acerco a ellos

"¡Muy bien denme todo su dinero ahora!" Reclamo aquel sujeto

"Oye amigo, con mucho gusto te lo dariamos pero no tenemos ni un centavo" hablo bryan fingiendo estar atemorizado

"¡no mientas gusano, sabemos que tienes una buena cantidad asi que damela si no quieres que tu amiguita resulte herida" alzo su navaja colocando la punta debajo de la barbilla de karai

"No te recomiendo que lo hagas 'amigo'" contesto molesta karai

"¿por que? oh ya entiendo, temes que yo haga algo indecente ¿como esto?" Sin sinquiera darse cuenta de las concecuencias, apreto uno de los pechos de karai enfurienciendola a mas no poder

"Te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad, dejanos ir y no saldras lastimado" decia ella apretando los dientes

"¿o que? Si no te has dado cuenta los superamos en numero, no harian mucho si trataran de golpearnos"

"Yo que tu aprovecharia esta oportunidad que te estoy dando"

"TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER ESTUPIDA"

Repitio la misma accion con el otro haciendo estallar a la kunoicho, sin embargo alguien mas ataco al lider con mayor fiereza

Bryan estaba ensima del maldito con los ojos totalmente blancos y demostrando sus colmillos mas grandes cual si fuese un hombre lobo

"Pagaras por tu atrevimiento maldito hijo de perra" tomo al hombre del cuello levantandolo en el aire y lo que fueron antes sus uñas, ahora eran garras de aspecto metalico listas para abrir el abdomen pero fue interrumpido por los otros que trataron de ayudar a su jefe... fallando rapidamente ya que en tan solo unos segundo dejo a casi todos inconscientes, dejando al lider para el plato fuerte mas no sabia algo

"oye ¿no podemos discutirlo? ¿que tal una buena plata?" decía el lider temeroso

"no quiero dinero, quiero tu cabeza" decía bryan ya con una voz cambiada, una mas profunda

"entonces, creo que usare el plan b" montón de redes lo enrolaron inesperadamente cayendo al suelo de espaldas "¿creíste que podrías contra mi? gracias a tus creadores logre encontrarte para destruirte, despues de todo tu cabeza vale mas que la mía, mucho mas" bryan se transformo a su forma mutante por completo pro las redes eran de tecnologia krang "intenta lo que quieras, esas cosas no te dejaran ir. Y ahora, despídete de este mundo" saco una escopeta con balas especiales para acero y apunto a la cabeza de la criatura, pero hasta ahi quedo puesto que de la nada cayo

"no lo lastimaras" declaro el... no, la responsable de lo sucedido, una figura femenina con una cola en vez de piernas, con cabezas de serpientes en vez de manos estaba en frente de el monstruo

"karai" decía aquella criatura, era la formación mutante de bryan pero no era bryan... no del todo, aun tenia algo de su esencia

ella se acerco lentamente y poco a poco se fue volviendo humana, pero sus ojos rasgados color verde toxico aun no desaparecían, igual pasaba con bryan que volvió a ser mayormente normal excepto por sus ojos blancos en su totalidad

"¿te ayudo?"

"pero... ¿como es que tu...?"

"garra de tigre no estaba muerto del todo, pero su error fue hacerme lo que soy ahora" le retiro todas las redes por completo

"entonces ¿esa fue la razón por la que aun no volvías?"

"si, y tengo miedo"

"¿miedo?"

"si, es decir ¿que pensaran de mi? ¿mi padre aun me algo tendrá cariño? ¿y que hay de leo?"

"karai" la toma de los hombros suavemente, ya los dos están completamente normales "créeme cuando te digo, que a todos les va a agradar cuando vuelvas, tu padre jamas te despreciaría y con respecto a leo, lo mas seguro es que te haya buscado todo este tiempo"

los dos se miraron fijamente quedando atrapados en sus miradas, dos personas muy diferentes, dos mutantes muy peligrosos, y aun asi tambien tenían mucho en común

sin que ellos supieran lentamente se fueron acercando sintiendo la respiracion del otro cada uno tranquilo, y lo que jamas pensaron se volvio realidad, ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso (¿recuerdan lo que les dije de que no acostumbro a hacer estas escenas?)

fin de flasback

"wuau, no me imaginaba a karai en mutante"

"si pero la ventaja aqui es que tanto ella como yo podemos volver a la normalidad cuando se nos pegue la regalada gana"

"a propósito dos preguntas ¿donde se encuentra karai? y ¿que vas a hacer cuando leo se entere?"

"esta firmando un contrato de renta de un departamento y la verdad, no tengo idea de como le haré con leo"

"yo que tu llamaría una ambulancia"

"ja ja que graciosa"

"soy realista, que es diferente"

"bueno, yo ya dije que fue de mi, ahora quiero saber ¿que paso contigo y con los demás?"

"es algo largo la historia"

"aun hay tiempo"

"bueno, entonces te contare"

* * *

esta ves si que lo alargue, ahora le toca a hana contar lo que paso con ella ¿que habra pasado en estos 6 años con ella?


	3. historia de hana

Flashback

Ya habian pasado semanas desde que su mejor amigo habia desaparecido y sus animos habian bajado considerablemente, en esos momentos hana se encontraba en su cuarto mirando el techo cuando alguien abrio la puerta

"¿puedo pasar?" Pregunto april alzando un poco mas la cabeza

"Ya estas adentro" respondio indiferente, la pelirroja se acerco y se sento en la orilla de su cama

"Los chicos han estado preguntando por ti"

"Era de esperarse"

"Hana, se que estas triste por lo que sucedio a bryan, pero no te hara bien estar acostada en tu cama todo el tiempo" le hablo suavemente

"Tu no sabes lo que siento"

"Claro que si lo se, cuando lo secuestraron crei que lo habia perdido para siempre pero nunca me he encerrado en mi habitacion"

"Es que tu sabias quienes se lo llevaron y donde se encontraban, en cambio nadie sabe quien lo secuestro ni mucho menos donde se encuentran, y el que exista en la ciudad mas de una banda de secuestradores hace de esto buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"¿que tal si fueron los krangs?"

"April, esas cosas ya no estan y bryan no tiene sangre especial como tu ¿que diablos estarian haciendo con el? Y si hablas de los dragones purpura ellos no son rivales, ni siquiera te atrebas a decir del clan del pie que ellos desaparecieron"

"Hana" sintio lastima por ella, jamas llego a pensar que algo asi llegara a pasar

"Solo, quiero estar sola, ya mañana ire con los chicos" contesto dando por terminado la platica, april suapiro resignada

"Esta bien, luego nos vemos" y salio de la habitacion

Al dia siguiente por la tarde, hana fue directo con sus amigos mutantes sin tantas ganas como antes

"Hola chicos" los cuatro al escucharla se impresionaron

"Hana ¿como te encuentras?" Pregunto leo preocupado, pero solo logro irritarla

"¿como cres tu? Igual"

"Sentimos mucho lo que sucedio con bryan, jamas pensamos que algo asi llegara a ocurrir" se disculpo el genio

"Si claro" expreso de manera sarcastica

"Oye, lo hemos buscado por todos lados y no creo que se justo de tu parte que nos hables asi" reclamo el rudo notando la forma en que contestaba ella

"¿y que piensas hacer? ¿eh?"

"Tranquila, que tal si te doy una rebanada de pizza" sugirio el menor temiendo que se saliera de sus cabales

"NO QUIERO PIZZA" los cuatro se le quedaron mirando atonitos, no por la respuesta si no por la forma que respondio "yo... lo siento, no quise ofenderlos de verdad"

"No te preocupes hana, todos estamos pasando por lo mismo" repondio de nuevo leo

"Ya veras que muy pronto lo encontraremos, tal vez este en hawaii ahora mismo" comento mikey inocentemente, como siempre

"Mikey" le llamaron la atencion sus hermanos, pero hana deseaba verlo asi, lo mas probable era que si asi fuera ella misma lo mataria, pero aun asi seria mejor que donde andubiera

Interrupcion

"¿tanto me extrañaron?" Pregunto bryan

"Claro que si, somos tus amigos ¿que esperabas?"

"Pues... no se que decir"

"Ya que vas por ahi de decir ¿por que tardaron tanto? si el camino a pie dura meses y no años"

"Teniamos que trabajar para conseguir dinero, y creeme que a los lugares a donde hemos llegado no son muy justos con la paga, en fin continuale"

"Ok, despues despues de la pequeña discucion tuve otra de mi seciones con el maestro splinter y fui a ver un poco de television, en eso...

Continuacion

"Genial, no hay nada interesante ahora" se quejo la pelinegra ya que solo encontraba puros comerciales o algo que no le interesaba, sin que se diera una persona se acerca peligrosamente y cuando esta muy cerca de ella...

"BUUUUU"

"AAAAAAAAAHH" se espanto hana cayendo de donde estaba sentada, al mismo tiempo un chico se reia sin parar "¡eres un tonto casey!"

"Jajajaja debiste ver tu cara jajajaja" paro en seco al notar lo que hizo (imagen anime de hana: cabeza gigante, ojos blancos, dientes de tiburon y puño gigante)

"ERES HOMBRE MUERTO"

"oh ho" hana comenzo a perseguir a casey por toda la casa, llegaron a pisotear la cabeza de leonardo cuando comenzo a ver heroes espaciales, entraron al laboratorio destrozando todos los recipientes de vidrio y llevandose a donatello en el camino, mikey le arrojo un globo con agua a rapha y como era de esperarse el de rojo persiguio al de naranja, el problema es que siendo dos persecuciones lo mas logico es que...

CRAAAAAASH

mejor ¿ya para que les cuento? Estos ya chocaron

"Auch ¿anotaron las placas?" Se sento mikey masajeando su cabeza

"Oficial yo no hize nada se me atravezo la pared" decia casey atontado por el golpe, en eso ambos sienten que algo cae en sus espaldas, eran tanto el rudo de los hermanos sobre miguel angel como la chica kunoichi sobre casey, rapha amenazaba con meter un dedo ensalivado en el oido del menor a menos que le dijera cosas agradables como que rapha era el mejor de todos y el un gusano, con los humanos... bueno era algo parecido

"Dilo" hana tomo ambas muñecas del muchacho por detras y con una rodilla en la parte media de la espalda comenzo a doblarsela

"E-eres la mejor kunoichi del mundo"

"¿y?"

"Yo solo soy un simple peon"

"¿y?"

"Ninguna persona te puede superar"

"¿y?"

"y-y-y eres la mas hermosa de todas" aquello la saco de onda lo suficiente para aflojar el agarre y que casey escapara al laboratorio, en eso llega el maestro splinter

"¡raphael, deja a tu hermano en paz!"

"Pero el empezo"

"¡raphael!"

"... hai sensei" en eso lo suelta y se va a su habitacion, mikey se levanta y le agradece antes de ir a jugar en el pinball, pero hana no se movia de su sitio y de hecho tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, splinter noto

"¿Te encuentras bien hana?"

"¿que?... oh es usted, si estoy bien no se preocupe"

"No parece ser asi"

"Yo emm, es que aun sigo deprimida por lo de ya sabe usted"

"El que tu amigo haya desaparecido no es lo que tienes en tus pensamientos, dime ¿acaso sientes algo por alguien en especial?" Aquello la sorprendio y avergonzo bastante

"¿p-p-pero que dice sensei? Yo no siento nada por casey"

"mhmhmhmh yo nunca mensione al señor jones" hana se dio cuenta de su error y se enrojecio mas de la cuenta por lo avergonzada "hana, es normal que una persona se enamore de otra, es algo comun"

"Ya lo se sensei pero, yo no siento nada por el"

Interrupcion

"Asi que ¿tu te enamoraste de casey?"

"Pues... en sierta forma"

"Oye no creas que me reire de ti o algo asi, puedes decirme con toda confianza, ya vez yo siempre pensaba que nunca tendria novia, mucho menos que me relacionara con karai y mira como termine"

"Aunque me es algo raro la forma en que se relacionaron"

"Si yo tambien pienso que nos juntamos al estilo de las telenovelas"

"Ammmm no era eso lo que..."

"Bueno bueno ¿y entonces que paso?"

"Pues, paso el tiempo y cambiaron un poco las cosas, casey dejo de llevar una armadura hecha de cualquier artefacto y solo se dejo la mascara y un palo de jockye, con las tortugas lo unico que cambiaron fueron sus estaturas"

Continuacion

Hana y april llegaron con las tortugas listas para el patruyaje nocturno, april tenia un traje amarillo con lineas negras en las extremidades y hana el traje ya mencionado, ambas con sus armas correspondientes

"Ya llegamos" decia la pelirroja acercandose a su novio genio

"Que bien, ya planeabamos dejarlas" comento rapha con un poco de gracia

"Pues ni crean que nos perderemos de la diversion" respondio hana con las manos en la cintura

"¿cual diversion? Desde que acabamos con los krangs solo quedan los dragones purpura, y ellos ni nos duran 2 minutos"

"Pues si pero miralo de este modo, al menos nos entretenemos" comento leonardo aunque si tenia razon, con solo los dragones purpura y baxter stockman las noches eran tan solo para pasear

En la superficie

El grupo de siete (por que casey los alcanso) recorria las calles como de costumbre, leo iba adelante siendo seguido por rapha a su derecha, luego les seguia mikey, despues donnie y april quienes iban tomados de la mano (me pase de encaramelados ¿verdad?) y por ultimo hana y casey, el grupo saltaba sin preocupacion alguna hasta que escucharon el sonido de una alarma, mas especifico el de un banco

"Bien, la ultima vez les toco a april y a mikey, asi que es el turno de casey y hana en detenerlos" ordeno el de azul "recuerden que la marca anterior fue de 1 minuto 45 segundos por lo que veremos si pueden superarlo" los dos asintieron

"Apuesto 15 dolares que logro hacerlo en menos de un minuto" decia desafiante casey a rapha

"Trato hecho" los dos estrecharon sus manos, hana solo nego con la cabeza

"Ponganse en la orilla" los dos obedecen al genio "en sus marcas, listos"

"BOYAKASAAAAA" grito mikey dando comienzo al reto, los dos saltaron a la calle corriendo directo a los maliantes, solo llegaron a escuchar golpes cuando los dos salieron y volvieron con las tortugas

"¿cuanto hicimos?" Pregunto hana

"Segun el cronometro... 1 minuto 42 segundos, rompieron el record" la kunoichi se veia satisfecha, pero el guerrero estaba desepcionado y sin dinero

"Eso te pasa por apostar" le regaño su compañera

"Ya sera para la otra" comento el

"Bien, supongo que sera mejor volver a la guarida" ordeno el lider, pero casey detuvo hana

"¿que ocurre casey?"

"Tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿y de que se trata?"

"Mira... no ire con rodeos, me gustas, me gustas mucho, desde aquel dia que te vi en la secundaria no he dejado de pensar en ti y en lo fabulosa que eres, sobretodo con las kunais" declaro serio pero sonrojado

"Pues... tu tambien me gustas mucho, incluso tu forma impulsiva me atrae"

"Un momento ¿cuando he sido impulsivo?"

"Siempre lo has sido, justo en este momento lo estas siendo"

"Claro que no, es que no me gusta armar un gran discurso y todas esas cosas"

"Esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti, eres directo con las personas aunque de vez en cuando te pasas"

"entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?" Su rostro cambio a uno esperansado

"Por supuesto que si cabeza hueca"

Fin de flashback

"Creo que fue demaciado directo sus confeciones" comento bryan con una ceja arqueada

"¿lo dice el medio-mutante?"

"Oye eso si duele"

"Jajaja perdon, no pude evitarlo"

"Bueno ya estuve mucho tiempo aqui, sera mejor que me vaya"

"¿tan pronto? Apenas si llegaste"

"Lo se, pero no creo que pueda estar aqui mas de lo que planie, ademas ya nos vimos ¿no?"

"pero ¿y los chicos?"

"Preferiria mantenerme en el anonimato por unos dias mas, siento que no es un buen momento para regresar, pero de mientras toma" le da un papelito rasgado con su numero de celular "si ocupas algo, no dudes en llamarme"

"Ok"

"Bueno, nos vemos luego hana, me dio gusto volver a verte"

Y se fue de la guarida dejando a hana en la sala

"Nos vemos hermano"

11 segundos despues llegaron los hamato

"Hola hana" saludo el lider

"Chicos regresaron"

"Asi es ¿no hubo problemas mientras no estabamos?"

"Por su puesto que no"


	4. reunion del equipo

Pasaron unos cuantos dias desde ese encuentro y la pareja de extraviados se encontraban en su departamento cercas del time square, bryan revisaba algunas cosas en internet mientras que karai entrenaba (digamos que su hogar se parecia a la de icarly)

"Karai"

"¿si?"

"¿cuando podremos ir con las tortugas? Ya me estoy cansando de estar escondido como si fuese un delincuente"

"¿y acaso no lo eres?" Respondio graciosa, el la miro con cara de 'no eres graciosa' al estilo de shikamaru "tranquilo ya pronto los veremos, no eres el unico impasiente"

"Lo se. Es solo que, quiero volver a los patruyajes, sentir esa emocion de pelear contra algun maliante, tu sabes"

"Si quieres pelear aqui estoy yo"

"Dos cosas: no me atreveria a golpearte y no seria lo mismo"

"Gallina" (uuuuuuhh) el mencionado dejo de ver la pantalla y volteo a ver a su novia quien la miraba desafiante

"¿como me dijiste?"

"Ya oiste, g.a.l.l.i.n.a"

"Escuchame bien karai" se levanta y la encara 'molesto' "nunca, en tu vida, vuelvas, a decirme, gallina"

"Pues ¿que haras si lo digo otra vez?" Esta vez su tono de voz sono seductora

"No respondo de mi y lo sabes"

"Quiero ver"

"Te la estas buscando"

"¿y?"

"Ok, no digas que no te lo adverti" comenzo una pelea amistosa en el que ambos intercambiaban golpes y patadas cual si fuese un especie de danza, ninjutsu vs kung fu. Los movimientos de karai eran rapidos a tal grado que apenas y lograbas ver en que momento ejecutaba un ataque, los de bryan eran lentos pero centrados y combinaba a la perfeccion defensa con ataque puesto que por ejemplo lanzaba un puñetazo al diafragma despues de detener dos ataques por parte del contricante

Paso 1 hora y los dos ya mostraban signos de cansancio, en ese momento cuando karai trato de darle una patada giratoria bryan se agacho lo suficiente para esquivarlo, debido al impulso termino mirandolo de nuevo frente a frente, con la pequeña diferencia de que quedo atrapada en un abrazo que podia ser o cariñoso o mortal... o sea que te rompa la espina dorsal

"Has mejorado mucho" le decia karai orgullosa

"Todo gracias a ti" respondio su novio sonriendo

"Pero yo no ayudo por que si, tu sabes que todo tiene precio"

"Y se exactamente como pagartelo"

Los dos terminaron besandose lentamente disfrutando de esa sensacion, los 30 segundos mas gloriosos hasta que sono el telefono

"¿quien podra ser?" Se pregunto karai

"No lo se, tal vez sea el de recepcion"

Dejo de abrazarla y camino directo al molesto aparato

"¿bueno?"

"**Espero no haber interrumpido algo**"

"Hana, vaya que sorpresa ¿ocurre algo?"

"**No nada, solo que en la noche como diario ire al patrullaje y pense que no nos vendria mal un poco de ayuda en caso de que las cosas se compliquen**"

"Pero si tu me has dicho que solo queda los dragones purpura y packster sandman"

(¿ha estas alturas y todavia se equivocan con el nombre? Ya ni yo)

"**Si pero nunca se sabe, ademas seria bueno que vinieran a ver a los chicos**"

"Pues aqui karai no me deja" en eso le dan un codaso sacandole el aire

"**jajajaja ¿y desde cuando eres un mandilon?**"

"No es... gracioso" decia entrecortado por lo que paso

"**¿me podrias pasar a karai por favor?**"

"Si claro" despues le da el telefono y se sienta en las escaleras, despues de un rato la azabache colgo "¿y bien? ¿que te dijo?"

"Pues lo mismo que a ti"

"Entonces ¿que te parece? En mi opinion suena bien"

"Muy tentador mas bien, ¿sabes que? Ya fue mucho tiempo el que estuvimos ocultos, iremos con ellos esta noche"

"Por fin"

"Pero"

"¿pero?"

"Dijo que les llegaramos de sorpresa, para darles un momento de emocion"

"Entonces ¿como sera nuestra llegada?"

"Creo que eso te lo dejo a ti"

Despues de pensarselo bien sonrio de lado

"Ya se me prendio el foco"

De noche en las alcantarillas

"_Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando aparescan_" era lo que pensaba mientras se alistaba, una vez lista fue con los demas quienes se encontraban en la sala

"¿ya todos estan listos?" Pregunto leonardo guardando sus katanas, estos asintieron "entonces salgamos"

Todos emocionados partieron, pero april no expresaba la misma emocion de hecho se veia preocupada

"¿sucede algo april?" Pregunto hana

"No se, siento que algo va a pasar, algo muy desagradable"

Cuando april llegaba a tener esos presentimientos, era buen momento para entrar en panico... cosa que no sentian ellos

"Pues lo mas peligroso es que stockman reclute a los dragones purpura, pero eso apenas y nos mantendrian entretenidos"

"Lo se, espero que mi radar este defectuoso"

"Aja" "_espero que no tenga que ver con que vuelvan a ver a karai ay a bryan_"

"Chicas no se retrasen" les aviso donnie ya que estaban alentando el paso

Ya afuera apresuraron el paso para revisar cada calle, solo habian unas cuantas personas y vehiculos en movimiento en un radio de 30 cuadras

"Parece que hoy no se animaron, hmp y yo que queria patear traseros" comento rapha entr molesto y decepcionado

"Miralo de este modo, al menos ya ejercitamos" decia mikey sonriendo

"Pero solo las piernas"

"Ya deja de quejarte rapha, quizas para la proxima ya esten" le dijo casey quien tambien estaba decepcionado, las chicas suspiraron aliviadas pensando que el sentido de april si estaba descompuesto, pero no contaron con que de la nada aparecieran tanto los dragones purpura como baxter stockman, unos tipos con trajes ninja negros (quienes eran robots) y dos enemigos familiares

"¿Nos extrañaron?"

"¿Tortugas?"

Asi es, los dos enemigos mas peligrosos despues de destructor. Cara de pez y razhar

"Vaya, vaya ¿donde han estado? Esto se volvio aburrido desde hace mucho" comento rapha con una sonrisa de medio lado en posicion de ataque

"Despues de la muerte de destructor nosotros nos encargamos de reestablecer el clan del pie" decia razhar observando amenazadoramente a sus rivales

"Y ahora que estamos a la cabeza del clan, nos encargaremos de eliminarlos a nuestra manera" termino diciendo cara de pez

"Huy si, miren como tiemblo" contesto sarcastico rapha provocando a los dos

"ATAQUEN" gritaron los dos comenzando asi una guerra entre el clan hamato contra la alianza de los dragones y lo que queda del clan del pie

Por fin las tortugas tenian diversion despues de mucho, pero april no pensaba lo mismo de hecho se encontraba preocupada, aunque eso no era motivo para acabar con los soldados, casey llevaba una cantidad de 10 golpeados con su palo de hockye compitiendo contra rafa quien lo superaba con 2 de mas

"Eres lento casey"

"Mira quien lo dice verdoso"

Hana no tenia problema alguno con esas cosas, se notaba la emocion en ella al tener que estar en esa situacion pero algo la inquietaba, april le comento de un mal presentimiento justo antes de que estos aparecieran ¿estaran ocultando ellos algun truco?

April luchaba a lado de donnie ya que se sentia mas segura estando a su lado, este de vez en cuando se distraia por verla pero no dejaba de prestar atencion en su entorno

Leo y mikey luchaban por separado buscando algo de dificultad aunque el lider extrañaba los dias en que karai luchaba contra el, hablando de ella...

Mientras tanto en otra parte

Tanto karai como su novio se encontraban el los techos buscando a sus amigos, nada mas que pensaban que no tenian prisa por lo que solamente caminaban

"¿sabes algo karai? Tal ves sean los gases de la brea que estan usando en esta calle, pero hoy estas mas hermosa" decia bryan observandola

"Muy gracioso" respondio ella sarcasticamente "pero aun asi gracias"

"Ok necesitamos saber donde se encuentran las tortugas, april, el tarado de casey y hana"

"Dirias el tarado de rapha, casey me cae bien"

"Si claro, cuando lo conoscas bien dejaras de opinar lo mismo" esto lo dijo enfadado

"Ya deja de pensar en esa apuesta que hiciste hace años, ya he escuchado esa historia un monton de veces"

"¡pero no era penal!"

"Si si si, no era penal ¿continuamos o...?" En eso escucharon unos ruidos extraños "¿oiste eso"

"Pareciera que hay... una pelea, deben ser ellos"

"En ese caso hay que seguir"

De vuelta a la pelea (aqui ya se encuentran en el suelo)

Inesperadamente la situacio se complico de tal forma que ahora los que iban perdiendo era el clan hamato ¿por que? Sus enemigos ya no estaban luchando ahora les estaban disparando con armas de fuego, algunos de grueso calibre

Y para ponerle la cerecita en el pastel, razhar tenia un lanzacohetes con dos proyectiles, uno puesto en su espalda y el otro ya cargado en el arma, todos en ese momento estaban detras de unos ductos de ventilacion

"¿y ahora que hacemos leo?" Pregunto mikey desesperado, una cosa era el antiguo armamento krang y lo otro era pistolas, escopetas, magnums y lanzacohetes

"No lo se, es primera vez que enfrento algo asi"

Sin percatarse dos de los robots se acercaron para tomarlos por sorpresa, cuando rapha y donatelo se levantaron para crear una distraccion y conseguir tiempo fueron sorprendidos por estas cosas, pero...

"Tomen esto" un sujeto con chaleco de cuero desabrochado, capucha y lentes obscuros salto sobre rapha sujetandose para dar medio giro y encestarle una patada al enemigo (es el salto de seth rollins hacia fuera del ring, creo que aparece en su titantron) mientras que una mujer al mismo tiempo uso a donatello como plataforma para tomar impulso y ella dar tambien una patada pero sin giros ni nada de eso

"Es su fin tortugas" declaro razhar disparando su misil creando una explosion

"Si, por fin nos decisimos de esas molestias" comento cara de pez igual de feliz que su compañero

En eso, del humo se comenzaron a dibujar sombras que al parecer provenian del otro lado, extrañamente una de esas sombras llegaba a medir mas que razhar

Una vez disipado el humo todos los presentes (excepto robots) quedaron mas que impresionados al ver a una criatura de piel negra sin ojos ni nariz, con tan solo una boca extremadamente grande y dobles garras de lo que parecia metal en cada mano, lo que mas le sorprendio fue de que estaba protegiendo a las tortugas

"¿qu-qu-que es esa c-cosa?" Pregunto uno de los dragones espantado

"No lo se, pero no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo" declaro el lider de la pandilla comenzando a correr dando asi por terminado su alianza con los dos mutantes

"VUELVAN AQUI COBARDES" les grito xever sin ningun exito "malditos traidores"

"Calmate xever, aun tenemos a los robots"

"¿y creen que esas cosas los ayudara?" La criatura hablo llamando la atencion de los dos "no me hagan reir, pero alguien esta interesada en pelear con ustedes"

Saltando por encima del monstruo, una serpiente blanca de tres cabezas aparecio atacando a los droides con su cola, no paso mucho cuando todos los robots quedaron tendidos en el suelo

"No puede ser" fue lo unico que dijo chris bradfor

"Y si creen que soy peligrosa, entonces no querran estar con el" comento la serpiente mirando a la criatura que alargo las garras superiores

"¿quien quiere pelear?" Pregunto el observando a sus contricantes, pero rapidamente se fueron de ahi "hmp, ni aguantan nada"

"A ti nadie te aguanta" comento graciosa la serpiente

"Mira quien lo dice"

"Oye si no fuera por mi tu estarias en el area 51"

"¿a poco crees que existe ese lugar?" Se cruzo de brazos mostrandose molesto

"Si los krangs existen lo mas probable es que exista el area 51, sobretodo para criaturas habladoras como tu"

"El unico hablador es mikey... aunque rapha tambien encaja ahi"

"OYE" gritaron los dos ofendidos por el comentario, pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo, mencionaron a los krangs y supieron los nombres del rudo y del travieso

"Un segundo ¿como saben eso?" Pregunto el de azul

"No te metas en esto azulito, estoy en una discucion privada con karai" decia apuntando s su novia sin darse cuenta de su error, luego karai se dio un golpaso con la mandibula de una de las cabezas inferiores

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!" gritaron casi todos y digo casi por que hana trataba de aguantarse la risa al ver tal escena, solo que no lo estaba logrando

"ERES UN IDIOTA"

"¿y ahora que hice?"

"ACABAS DE ARRUINAR LA SORPRESA"

"YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS" grito ya irritado raphael llamando la atencion de todos "dejame ver si entendi bien ¿la escamosa es karai?" La nombrada quiso estrangularlo, pero se aguanto las ganas

"Si" respondio el

"¿y tu quien eres?"

"antes de responderte tengo aue hacer algo ¡NO FUE PENAL CASEY Y A ARGENTINA LE ROBARON LA COPA!"

todos se dieron un palmaso en la fente "es bryan" comentaron las tortugas, april y un escondido casey, curiosamente en otra parte del mundo en un banco tanto los rehenes, como los policias se dieron un palmaso multiple (creo que hay un video en youtube de eso)

"¿como terminaron asi?" Pregunto el genio observando a los ahora mutantes

"Hechale la culpa a los krangs"

"¿aun estan aqui?" Pregunto alarmada april

"Solo uno, pero por increible que paresca el me lo dio amablemente"

"¿amablemente?" Preguntaron las tortugas

"Si, pero no creo que este sea un buen lugar para platicar de eso ¿que tal si vamos a la guarida y ahi lo discutimos mejor"

"Ahi un problema con eso" advirtio donnie

"¿que?"

"Tu ya no caves por la entrada" explico mikey ya que hasta el notaria el tamaño de su nueva apariencia

"De eso no hay problema" su cuerpo empezo a comprimirse y a cambiar de forma volviendo a su estado humano "¿que les parece?"

"ESO FUE INCREIBLE ¿COMO LO HACES?" pregunto el de naranja emocionado

"Pues solo... lo hago, karai me enseño"

La nombrada tambien volvio a su estado humano pero ella despues de que su cuerpo brillara

"¿ambos pueden volver a su estado humano? Es impresionante" decia donnie

"Bueno, vamonos antes de que alguien nos vea" ordeno leonardo regresando todos a la guarida

Despues de explicarle a splinter lo sucedido este quedo feliz por volver a ver a karai pero triste por que ahora ella era una mutante y como todo padre enojado al saber que tenia como novio a bryan, lo bueno fue que leo ya veia a karai como hermana, aun asi se resintio un poco por saber tambien la noticia, bryan se confundio al saber que hana solo salio un par de semanas con casey y que volvieron a ser amigos pero lo dejo pasar

Ahora ya todo el grupo salia por las noches manteniendo la ciudad segura de los criminales, mas teniendo en cuenta a los medio-mutantes

Fin

* * *

bien, lamento mucho el no haber actualizado en dos semanas, es que se me fue la inspiracion y no pude continuar, pero en fin aqui esta ya el epilogo.

supongo que me diran que la relacion entre karai y bryan salio muy rara por que si recordamos bien, el uso el brogue kick en ella en la primera parte pero ya saben lo que pasa cuando dos personas se odian y son de genero diferente

ahora una pregunta

cual de estas dos les interesa que realize

la primera opcion es de las tortugas trabajando en equipo con el clan del pie para acabar con un enemigo especialmente peligroso, jhael the psicho

la segunda es de que los de person of interest se encontraran con las tortugas ninja (especificamente el seor raes) cuando buscan a una persona que aparecio de entre los numeros que envia 'la maquina' ahi les dejo las opciones

nos vemos pronto


End file.
